Far away
by strawberryblondeMalfoy
Summary: with the trio gone in search of hocruxes ginny is left to go to school and soon finds love in unexpected places. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: OK, THIS IS ONE OF MY FIRST FANFICTIONS SO PLEASE BE GENTEL AND I REALLY DON'T CARE FOR CRITICISM I DON'T REALLY TAKE IT WELL SO PLEASE TRY TO BE NICE AND I DO HAVE A WORD OF ADVICE TO ANY ONE WITH ANY CRITICISM IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T TELL ME JUST STOP READING … ITS NOT THAT HARD OF A CONCEPTS … TO EVERY ONE ELSE PLEASE REVIEW EVERY CHAPPY OR SO IT WOULD MAKE ME SO HAPPY! OH AND I OWN NOTHING BUT BRANDY AND THE BABIES!**

**THANK YOU **

**PHEONIX MALFOY.**

**TITLE- FAR AWAY.**

**RATED-R (FOR A REASON!)**

**SUMMARY – THE TRIO HAS LEFT TO GO FIND THE HOCRUXES AND LEAVES GINNY AT SCHOOL. BEINGS THAT THEY ARE NOT THERE SHE IS BUMPED UP TO A 7TH YEAR AND IS NOW HEAD GIRL… SURPRISE, SURPRISE DRACO CAME BACK TO SCHOOL AFTER THE STUNT HE PULLED LAST YEAR … AND SOME HOW HE HAS CHANGED AND GINNY FALLS IN LOVE WITH HIM CAUSING TROUBLE FOR HIM AND HER… BUT CAN THEY BE STRONG ENOUGH TO HOLD ON?**

**CHAPTER ONE.**

"I can't believe they just took off!" Brandy said looking at her best friend who sat across from her. The beautiful knee length hair, like crimson silk on her milky skin. Her beautiful cat like green eyes looking sadly at her. "When did they leave?"

"This morning, my mother got the letter." Ginny replied shrugging her slender shoulders.

"How did your mother take it?" Brandy asked sympathetically.

"Not well, until I talked to her, I informed her that this is what they have to do its their destiny. They hold our fate and she just has to believe in them."

"True, where did you come up with that?"

Ginny looked embarrassed. "Professor McGonagall sent me a letter from Dumbledore, said that he had written me several but I get one at a time."

"He wrote you letters before he died? Like he knew it was coming?"

"I guess, I just hope the others explain more." She said exasperated.

"I just hope the three of them will be ok." Brandy replied.

"Hey, I also have to tell you, Dumbledore wishes for me to move ahead of my year and I'm doing so."

"Oh my god Ginny that's so exciting." Brandy said jumping on her.

"Ok Brandy I cant breathe."

"Sorry, but that's so great."

"I know it is."

"Hey did you hear that McGonagall was dropping the dress code muggle and regular clothes aloud?"

"Yea I only bought regular clothes. All new infact, Harry left me some money. Mum thought I shouldn't take it but hey he gave it to me."

"Awesome Gin if anyone deserves it, its you!"

"I know I do."

Brandy sat back looking at Ginny's sad eyes. "Hey Ginny?" she asked softly.

"Huh?" Ginny asked looking at her friend.

"How are you holding up?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked pretending she knew nothing of what Brandy was asking.

"Ginny I know about breaking up with Harry."

"Look Bran I don't want to talk about it. We dated, broke up and I had to live with him all summer." She replied coolly. "So Brandy is your lover boy gonna come to school this year?" she asked changing the subject.

"Yes." She leaned in as if in a crowded room and wished not to be heard. "Ginny can I tell you something?"

"You know you can." Ginny replied looking scandalized.

"Sorry Ginny… its just that I'm preggers, I found out three days ago, I haven't told Collin."

Ginny sat looking at her friend shocked, her mouth onpen as if she were going to say something but nothing came.

"Ginny?" Brandy asked worried.

Still nothing.

"GINNY!" Brandy said loudly.

"I'm Head Girl." Ginny said her throat parched.

"Now what does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know, I'm waiting for it to sink in. oh my god I'll be and aunt."

"You know what's funny?" Brandy asked amused.

"I got a letter from Dumbledore three days ago congratulating me on my little one." This time she let her laugh form and roll out of her mouth. "He told me Ginny, He told me I was pregnant and he's been dead for four months now."

"This is going to be one hell of a year." Ginny laughed.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Good evening, we only have four first years to sort, then I must say you will all have your assigned tables, not the same as house tables it will be by years, now send them in." McGonagall said confidently.

Ginny watched quietly as the four sat and each were sorted three ravenclaws, one Gryffindor and one Huffelpuff. "Wow no Slytherins." Ginny whispered.

"Ginny there is one Slytherin." Brandy whispered back.

"Who had the nerve to show?" She asked turning around. Instantly her eyes locked with his. "Malfoy." She hissed. "Some nerve."

"I agree." Brandy spat. The two speaking loud enough for him to hear.

"Now." McGonagall said breaking their conversation. "I will have the first and second years at table one, third and fourth at table two, fifth and sixth ant table three and seventh years at table four." She watched as the students moved, Ginny reluctantly moved to the table where Draco sat. She looked at her friend longingly. "I would like you all to know who your Head boy and girl are. Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy." Every one looked at the two alone at the seventh year table.

"This will be one hell of a year." Ginny groaned.

"Shut it weasel it will make it a hell of a lot easier." Draco sneered. Ginny happily ignored him. This was definitely going to be a bad year.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Now I'm sure you both can do well keeping all 20 students not including yourselves in line, you will each take turns patrolling the corridors every other day. Mr. Malfoy you start tonight. Now because of how many students showed there will only be classes on Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays. This is your common room. Ms. Weasley your bed room is up to the right, Mr. Malfoy yours to the left. Your joined bathroom is between your bedrooms there are doors to each room. Mr. Malfoy this letter is for you, you may start your rounds." The two stood watching him leave.

"Professor? Is it safe?" Ginny asked.

"Ms. Weasley this is for you." The old woman handed her a letter much like the other and left.

"Damn that woman." Ginny sighed. After a couple minutes she walked out of the common room transforming in to a panther. With speed she ran to the library where she sat up in the window seat letting her body form back. She looked out the window. Slowly she opened the letter and Dumbledore's beautiful hand writing looked up at her.

**Ginerva,**

**If you are reading this it is your first day back to Howarts and you have found Mr. Malfoy is head boy. I must tell you that you can trust him. He is and always has been a good student and a good person, yes he has had the wrong influences. I only ask you trust me and trust him. I know what he was supposed to do. Only ask your self if her were going to do it wouldn't he have? Mr. Malfoy can be a great person some day , please Ginerva trust him because you may be the only one who can make him right and maybe … make him love. Before I go I must give you some advice.**

**In life there will be a great many things you will not understand, all the events in your life happen for areason, but you mustn't give up, every decision you make, every path you choose will lead you to your inevitable destiny, what you choose to do with that destiny is yours to decide.**

**Sincerely yours.**

**Albus Dumbledore.**

Ginny folded her letter tears falling freely down her face. "Professor Dumbledore you cease to amaze me. You make me willing to trust everything and everyone, then you tell me something I truly don't understand." She sat back thinking 'what the hell am I to make of that?' her head screamed.

"hello?" A strong Voice called into the darkness.

Ginny sat up ears alert to the person in the darkness.

"I know someone is in here, I heard you talk. When I find you I'll deduct house points."

"Malfoy?" Ginny called out to him.

She watched as his shadow moved towards her. "Weaselette what are you doing here?"

"Sitting here enjoying the peace till you walked in and evil filled the room." She jumped off, walked past him when he grabbed hr arm. "Malfoy, let go."

"I am not evil." He hissed.

"Fine, now let go you going to my room." She spat.

"No, you have to believe me." He said mournfully. "I didn't do anything wrong and yes I let the death eaters in but if I wanted to live I had to, I didn't kill Dumbledore… I couldn't." he choked.

"I believe you." She said softly, taking her arm back. She ran out of the library with out stopping her body took its animegus form and ran to her room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Ginny lay on her bed still in cat form, she was too tired to change, she was curled up purring. She didn't know why but somehow the sadness in Draco's voice made her believe him, but even Dumbledore's wise words of trust she believed that trust was to be earned not just handed over.

She was startled by a knock at her door, but ignored it, till it begun to open. Her large black head perked up ears alert. "Weasley?" Draco said opening the door walking in. "holly shit." He yelled looking at the massive cat on Ginnys bed. "Nice Kitty. WEASLEY." He called to her.

Ginny slowly let her body take shape. "Malfoy what the fuck do you want?"

Draco looked stunned. "Weasley when did you become and animegus?"

"One, I asked you a question, two none of your damn business, three what the fuck are you doing in my room?"

"the trio just showed up they're in the common room."

Ginny bolted from the room and down the stairs, straight in to her brothers arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OK, THIS IS ONE OF MY FIRST FANFICTIONS SO PLEASE BE GENTEL AND I REALLY DON'T CARE FOR CRITICISM I DON'T REALLY TAKE IT WELL SO PLEASE TRY TO BE NICE AND I DO HAVE A WORD OF ADVICE TO ANY ONE WITH ANY CRITICISM IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T TELL ME JUST STOP READING … ITS NOT THAT HARD OF A CONCEPTS … TO EVERY ONE ELSE PLEASE REVIEW EVERY CHAPPY OR SO IT WOULD MAKE ME SO HAPPY! OH AND I OWN NOTHING BUT BRANDY AND THE BABIES!**

**THANK YOU **

**STRAWBERRYBLONDEMALFOY.**

**TITLE- FAR AWAY.**

**RATED-R (FOR A REASON!)**

**SUMMARY – THE TRIO HAS LEFT TO GO FIND THE HOCRUXES AND LEAVES GINNY AT SCHOOL. BEINGS THAT THEY ARE NOT THERE SHE IS BUMPED UP TO A 7TH YEAR AND IS NOW HEAD GIRL… SURPRISE, SURPRISE DRACO CAME BACK TO SCHOOL AFTER THE STUNT HE PULLED LAST YEAR … AND SOME HOW HE HAS CHANGED AND GINNY FALLS IN LOVE WITH HIM CAUSING TROUBLE FOR HIM AND HER… BUT CAN THEY BE STRONG ENOUGH TO HOLD ON?**

**Chapter two.**

"Ron, what are you guys doing here?" she asked hugging him.

"Ginny are you ok? Has Malfoy hurt you?" Ron asked looking her over. "You look like you've been crying."

"Yes well when you have a brother who runs away on a death mission and your dead Head Master wrote you letters before he died, you would cry to, and don't worry, Malfoy has not harmed me and besides I just scared the shit out of him."

"How did you scare him?" Hermione but in.

"I was in my animegus form." Ginny replied simply.

"your and animegus?" the three asked astonished.

"Black panther." She replied promptly.

"Wonderful." Hermione said breathlessly.

"Ginny," harry began. "Dumbledore wrote you?"

"Yes." She said softly.

"What did it say?" He asked hopefully.

"HE was giving me a lesson in trust." She looked down. "You guys shouldn't be here, but hold on." once again she ran to her room coming back they all looked on with awe as the magnificent panther pranced down the stairs, holding a book in its mouth. She let hersef transform back handing them the book. "Take this, you'll be swifter as an animegus." She smile. "Good bye."

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**G**inny woke up the next morning after and sat on one of the plush couches in the common room a cup of coffee in hand. "I'm sorry for walking in your room last night but I figured you'd want to know." Draco interrupted.

"Its alright, they didn't harm you did they?"

He shook his head. "No but then again I let them in while I was sitting on the stairs they didn't get tow say noting to me."

"Good because they could be jerks." She smiled.

"Hmm… I didn't see your lover boy all over you. What did he not think you were feisty enough in bed?"

Ginny could feel her blood boiling. "You know what you ferret let me tell you something. Harry is a good person but a bad boy friend. He thinks breaking up with me will save me. He's a good person but he's an idiot. So all summer I had to live in the same house with him and you know what last night was the first time he said anything to me since Dumbledore's funeral."

At the old mans name ginny watched Draco stiffen, fear in his eyes.

"Malfoy I know-" She was cut off.

"You know nothing of hell." He yelled fiercly storming out of the room leaving Ginny speechless, and in his wake a little note lay on the floor. Shaken she picked up the small letter and opened it.

_**Draco,**_

_**You must not blame yourself for what has happened. You were only looking after yourself. I know of the torture that would have been suffered had I not died. You are a brilliant young wizard, you have so much life ahead of you. Embrace it, befriend the most unlikely of people. Don't let this ruin your life Draco, there is so much of it in you. You are a good man.**_

_**Draco, life will make you tired and weary of considerations, and life is to much like a pathless wood. You stumble blindly through the underbrush not knowing where you are going, only having your past to help you along. The twigs will lash across your face leaving not necessarily physical scars, but ones that are much deeper, ones that do not break the surface, ones your burry deep inside of your heart and only you can change it. Earth is the right place for love.**_

_**SINCEARLY **_

_**Albus Dumbledore.**_

_**PS. What is on the other side of hate, but love?**_

Ginny looked around the empty common room tears threatening to fall blinding her.

"I don't believe him you know." Draco's voice came from the door. "I am not a good person, I almost killed him."

"You know what Malfoy, he is a wise man. I know what position you were put in, consequences would have been great I'm sure, he told me trust in you."

"Do you Weasley? Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Trust is something to be earned Malfoy and instead I find myself handing it to you."

"You know I don't think anyone has ever said such kind words to me." He whispered.

"you deserve them."

"Why?"

"Because you have Dumbledore's trust and so you have mine."

"Yeah, Dumbledore had trusted me and look what happened to him."

"Its not your fault."

"the hell it isn't." he replied leaving the room once again.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Ginny sat next to Draco her eyes focused on her professor but her thoughts lay else where, three weeks had passed, every one was getting used to the schedule. She hadn't spoken to Draco much since that day. Nights she would go to the library he would show up, transfigure a chair in to the plush couch and sit in silence with her. She was always tired, worried about her brother. He had sent her a letter it want but he had informed her they were all animegus, that made her so proud. He told her they were ok and not to expect a letter for a while because things were getting dangerous. Her thoughts drifted from her brother to the boy next to her. She had taken to hanging with brandy on regular days. She missed not being with her friend but was coping by seeing her when she could. But Ginny was occupied trying to get to know more about The Dragon, which proved to be difficult because he was so bottled up.

Draco stood as the bell signaling for the end of the day. "Draco?"

He looked at the red headed beauty beside him. "What"

"Can we talk I want to discuss something?"

He sighed. "Fine, after dinner meet me in our common room."

She nodded walking quietly to dinner with him. "Hey?"

"What Weasley?" he asked annoyed.

"Can I call you Draco?" she asked shyly.

"I Guess."

"Ginny."

"What?" he asked.

"Call me Ginny."

"Fine."

She smiled. "Draco?"

"YES Ginny?" He asked exasperated.

"Can I borrow your DADA notes?"

"were you not listening?" he snapped.

She turned red and looked down. "NO."

"What were you doing?" he sneered. "Thinking about Potter?"

"No, you." She said running off to eat fast so she could wait for him in the common room.

Draco stopped dead in his tracts watching her sprint away.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

"Alright Weasley, what did you want to discuss?" he asked plopping down on the couch next to her.

"Its Ginny, and I wanted to throw a Christmas ball."

"Why?" he asked disgusted.

"Because I think it would be fun."

"Ginny there are 20 people here at the school and proubly 6 people would be able to go, and who would take you?"

"You?" she questioned.

"Why me?"

"Because you'd be with out a partner."

"Well that makes me feel better." He said sarcastically.

"And because maybe we could get to know each other."

"Fine. So have you made plans?"

"Yes and I talked to McGonagall she said if you agreed it would be fine." Draco Groaned.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoox**_

"Hey Ginny." Brandy said sitting next to her bestfriend in the library Saturday evening.

"Hey brandy how's the baby?"

"Good."

"Have you told Colin yet?"

"Yes he's happy, his parents ant me to move in, but I want to finish as much school as possible, its exciting."

"Cool, guess what?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Were holding a Christmas ball Malfoy and I are going together."

Brandy laughed. "You finally told him you like him?"

"Not exactly."

Brandy laughed. "So did you ask or did he?"

"Me, well I suggested it he just agreed."

"Fun, fun, I hope I can fit in a dress look at me I'm huge."

"Does McGonagal know?"

"Yes she said that she will allow me to continue school even after the baby arrives."

"That's awesome, hey listen I'm going to meet up with Draco we have to discuss decorations, the ball is in two months, take care of my baby." Ginny said sprinting off to meet with Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: OK, THIS IS ONE OF MY FIRST FANFICTIONS SO PLEASE BE GENTEL AND I REALLY DON'T CARE FOR CRITICISM I DON'T REALLY TAKE IT WELL SO PLEASE TRY TO BE NICE AND I DO HAVE A WORD OF ADVICE TO ANY ONE WITH ANY CRITICISM IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T TELL ME JUST STOP READING … ITS NOT THAT HARD OF A CONCEPTS … TO EVERY ONE ELSE PLEASE REVIEW EVERY CHAPPY OR SO IT WOULD MAKE ME SO HAPPY! OH AND I OWN NOTHING BUT BRANDY AND THE BABIES!**

**THANK YOU **

**STRAWBERRYBLONDEMALFOY.**

**TITLE- FAR AWAY.**

**RATED-R (FOR A REASON!)**

**SUMMARY – THE TRIO HAS LEFT TO GO FIND THE HOCRUXES AND LEAVES GINNY AT SCHOOL. BEINGS THAT THEY ARE NOT THERE SHE IS BUMPED UP TO A 7TH YEAR AND IS NOW HEAD GIRL… SURPRISE, SURPRISE DRACO CAME BACK TO SCHOOL AFTER THE STUNT HE PULLED LAST YEAR … AND SOME HOW HE HAS CHANGED AND GINNY FALLS IN LOVE WITH HIM CAUSING TROUBLE FOR HIM AND HER… BUT CAN THEY BE STRONG ENOUGH TO HOLD ON?**

**Chapter three.**

"Hey Malfoy." Ginny said walking into their common room.

"Hi," he said looking up at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Finishing my DADA essay."

"Fun, it wasn't that hard." She replied smiling.

"No not really. So where were you?"

"With Brandy, Colin's parents want her to drop out and move in with them."

"Why, they let him come to school."

Ginny looked around for an answer, she couldn't believe she opened her big mouth.

"She's pregnant ain't she." He replied smirking.

"Draco please don't say anything, no one is supposed to know."

He rolled his eyes. "Who am I gonna tell?"

"I don't know," She replied warily.

"Weasley, I have no one to tell."

"SO," she said changing the subject. "What are you doing tonite?"

"My rounds for awhile, then I'm going to the library around midnight where I'm sure this girl named Ginny will be and sit in quiet peace with her. Oh my Merlin guess what she told me her friend Brandy is pregnant with Collin's love child."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'll see you there."

"OK, so Gin when are you gonna teach me how to become an animegus?"

"Well Draco as soon as your ready."

"Ok now."

"Draco you have to read up on it first." She sighed.

"I have."

"Ok then why cant you do it alone?"

"Well I thought you'd want to teach me."

"Fine stand."

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Ginny laughed "I thought you'd be a ferrit."

"Funny." He replied joining her laughter. "But I like the animal I am."

"Well you'd have to."

"The hawk is a good animal." He defended.

"I know, Draco, how does it feel to fly with out a broom? She asked longingly.

Draco stopped causing her to do the same. She looked around the dark empty hall. "You really want to know?" he asked turning to look at her.

"Yes." She gasped as his lips met hers surprisingly soft. Fire shooting through her. She felt his tongue asking for entrance and willingly aloud him. The kiss was fierce and passionate.

"that is better than flying." Draco said pulling away.

"What kissing me or kissing in general?" she asked breathless.

"Kissing a girl that I care for." He began to walk away.

"Where is she?" she asked running to catch up.

He stopped and turned to her locking his eyes with her beautiful cat like green ones "Right in front of me." Suddenly he took form and began to fly down the hall leaving Ginny confused.

"Draco, Draco wait." She called but he never turned back.

_**.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**_

Ginny sat silently on her window seat. She had been thinking about what Draco had said to her. He told her earlier he'd be in about midnight it was almost one. She figured he didn't want to come, or was scared of what she might say. Then again she was scared of what she would say. She smiled at what Dumbledore would say had he been alive.

"I ment it you know." Draco's voice broke the silence startling her. "What I said earlier."

She smiled at him through the darkness. "I didn't think you were coming."

"I didn't either." He replied truthfully.

She jumped off the seat and walked up to him. She stoop tippy toe and let her lips gently touch his. This time she asked for entrance. Her tongue exploring his. She let the kiss grow more passionate than before, she aloud him to sit them on the couch she transfigured waithing for him. Breathlessly she pulled away. "I care for you to Draco Malfoy."

He smiled at her. "Good."

"Draco?"

"Yes Panther."

"What does this mean?"

"Maybe Dumbledore can explain. He had to have known this would happen, he's slick, even dead."

"What do you think this means?"

"I think it means I hope to call you mine Ginerva." She felt him slide something on her ring finger on her right hand. She gasped as she looked at the very expensive looking ring. It was a silver band with an M wrapped in intricate snakes with emerald green diamonds. "Draco its beautiful."

"Ginny in my family when a guy is with a girl he gives her this ring and when he gets married and has children he gives it to the oldest boy. When the guy falls in love and the girl feels the same even married she cannot take that ring off of course my father never loved my mother so I got it. When the love is no longer there she will be burned by the ring causing her to take it off."

"Kind of scary." She smiled. "So I'm guessing until anything happens it wont hurt me?"

"NO."

"Does it do anything when the two people fall in love?"

"The diamonds turn white." He replied. "never in the history since my Great, Great, Great, Great, Great, Great grandfather has that happened."

"Wow…" she looked at it again.

"Ginny please don't be disappointed if it never happens."

"we'll see," She whispered inaudibly, "we'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: OK, THIS IS ONE OF MY FIRST FANFICTIONS SO PLEASE BE GENTEL AND I REALLY DON'T CARE FOR CRITICISM I DON'T REALLY TAKE IT WELL SO PLEASE TRY TO BE NICE AND I DO HAVE A WORD OF ADVICE TO ANY ONE WITH ANY CRITICISM IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T TELL ME JUST STOP READING … ITS NOT THAT HARD OF A CONCEPTS … TO EVERY ONE ELSE PLEASE REVIEW EVERY CHAPPY OR SO IT WOULD MAKE ME SO HAPPY! OH AND I OWN NOTHING BUT BRANDY AND THE BABIES!**

**THANK YOU **

**STRAWBERRYBLONDEMALFOY.**

**TITLE- FAR AWAY.**

**RATED-R (FOR A REASON!)**

**SUMMARY – THE TRIO HAS LEFT TO GO FIND THE HOCRUXES AND LEAVES GINNY AT SCHOOL. BEINGS THAT THEY ARE NOT THERE SHE IS BUMPED UP TO A 7TH YEAR AND IS NOW HEAD GIRL… SURPRISE, SURPRISE DRACO CAME BACK TO SCHOOL AFTER THE STUNT HE PULLED LAST YEAR … AND SOME HOW HE HAS CHANGED AND GINNY FALLS IN LOVE WITH HIM CAUSING TROUBLE FOR HIM AND HER… BUT CAN THEY BE STRONG ENOUGH TO HOLD ON?**

**Chapter Four.**

"Gelly Bean." Brandy called to Ginny as she walked in to the almost empty Great Hall.

"Hey," Ginny answered as her friend sat across from her.

"So um, we can go to Hogsmead today, want to go to Madame Rosemertas with me? Get some butter beer and start shopping, Christmas is in a month and a half away."

"Sure." Ginny said setting her book down.

Brandys eyes grew wide as her eves met the ring. "Ginny?"

"Draco gave it to me. Were official now."

"Oh my god."

"Lets go to Hogsmead I'll tell you about it."

_**Xoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

"It turns white?" Brandy asked oddly. "has it ever happened?"

"Yes with his Great, Great, Great, Great and on and on Grandfather. He told me not to be disappointed if in never does."

"Well at least he's being honest."

"Yea…. So what did you want to tell me about?"

"Ginny I've decided that I'm going to leave school and move in with Colins parents, when I get there I'm going to owl mine."

"Oh Brandy, why?" Ginny asked sadly.

"Well Ginny look at me, I'm four months pregnant and I've gained weight my feet are swollen I'm showing and I went to see Madame Pomfrey yesterday." She replied looking at her hands.

"And?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Ginny," she said beginning to laugh. "I never thought I'd be pregnant at 16 let alone having four babies at 16."

"What?"

"Ginny I'm having quadruplets." She said still laughing.

"I'm going to have four little nieces or nephews?" Ginny asked still shocked.

Brandy nodded her head vigoursly. "Yes! I haven't told Colin or his parents yet."

"When do you plan to?"

"Well when Colin takes me home tomorrow he has to be back on Wednesday."

"Brandy how are you holding up?" Ginny asked softly.

Ginny's softness caused Brandy tears. "Well I'm fucking scared out of my mind."

"Oh Brandy you know I'll always be there for you right?"

"I know Ginny."

"I love you Brandy."

"I love you too Gelly Bean."

"So how are you gonna tell them?"

"Well I figured when were at dinner I'm gonna be like 'please pass the potatoes and I'm having quadruplets."

"I hope your kidding." Ginny said looking shocked.

"Gin I wish I could say I was but that's how I told everyone I was pregnant."

Ginny laughed. "Seriously?"

"Yes,"

"My Merlin," Ginny giggled. "Hey Rosemerta, can you come here?" Ginny called to the older lady.

"Yes Ginny?" she asked kindly.

"My friend Brandy here is having quadruplets and was planning on telling their father and his parents by sitting at the dinner table and saying 'can you pass the potatoes and I'm having quadruplets.'"

Rosemerta laughed. "that's how I told my parents I was pregnant but thing was there were no potatoes on the table."

"Hey, me too!" Brandy said cheerily. "Well his parents not mine and there were potatoes on the table."

"Well its best to stick to what you do best." She smiled at the young witches. "How bout you do get free drinks, Brandy all soda and Ginny anything you want."

"I'll have pumpkin juice." Brandy chimed.

"I've always wanted to try fire whiskey." Ginny said jokingly.

"Alright coming up." The woman said walking away.

"Ginny are you serious?"

"No, but too late I'll try it."

Brandy laughed.

_**.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**_

"Helllllloooooo." Ginny slurred stumbling into her common room.

Draco rushed over to her. "Gin are you ok?"

"Yes, fine." She giggled.

"Ginny were you drinking?"

"Yep, fire whiskey."

"Why?"

"Celebration." She said plopping down on the couch.

"Celebrating what?" he asked.

"She's having four babies." Ginny slurred again. "Oh Merlin I'm going to throw up."

Draco helped her up to the bathroom. He helped her to her knees, and held her hair back as she lost every thing she had consumed that day. Softly he rubbed her back, he sat on the floor with her occasionally helping her to the toilet he let her lay her head in his lap.

"Ginny?" he asked.

No reply.

Carefully he picked her slender body off the floor with ease. "You need to eat more." He whispered. He walked through the door that joined her room to the bathroom. Carefully he took her shirt off putting on a large one trying not to look at her beautiful body. He slid her out of her pants and put her under the covers. He then slid next to her fully dressed and fell asleep next to his beautiful girl friend dreaming of how lucky he was to have her.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: OK, THIS IS ONE OF MY FIRST FANFICTIONS SO PLEASE BE GENTEL AND I REALLY DON'T CARE FOR CRITICISM I DON'T REALLY TAKE IT WELL SO PLEASE TRY TO BE NICE AND I DO HAVE A WORD OF ADVICE TO ANY ONE WITH ANY CRITICISM IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T TELL ME JUST STOP READING … ITS NOT THAT HARD OF A CONCEPTS … TO EVERY ONE ELSE PLEASE REVIEW EVERY CHAPPY OR SO IT WOULD MAKE ME SO HAPPY! OH AND I OWN NOTHING BUT BRANDY AND THE BABIES!**

**THANK YOU **

**STRAWBERRYBLONDEMALFOY.**

**TITLE- FAR AWAY.**

**RATED-R (FOR A REASON!)**

**SUMMARY – THE TRIO HAS LEFT TO GO FIND THE HOCRUXES AND LEAVES GINNY AT SCHOOL. BEINGS THAT THEY ARE NOT THERE SHE IS BUMPED UP TO A 7TH YEAR AND IS NOW HEAD GIRL… SURPRISE, SURPRISE DRACO CAME BACK TO SCHOOL AFTER THE STUNT HE PULLED LAST YEAR … AND SOME HOW HE HAS CHANGED AND GINNY FALLS IN LOVE WITH HIM CAUSING TROUBLE FOR HIM AND HER… BUT CAN THEY BE STRONG ENOUGH TO HOLD ON?**

**Chapter Five.**

Ginny woke with the sun hitting her beautiful face. Rolling over she felt a warm body next to her, a little startled she opened her eyes. Draco lay next to her sleeping peacefully. She let her eyes close and snuggled up to him. His arm went around her protectively, the sound of someone calling from down stairs made her head hurt. "Some ones calling for you." Draco said softly.

"Proubly Brandy, she is dropping out today." Ginny whispered crawling out of bed. "Draco did you change me?"

"Yep." He replied confidently.

"Ok." She walked don the stairs and opened the porthole. "hey come in."

"Are you ok?" Brandy asked. "You wee trashed last night."

"Yes, Draco after I passed out changed me into this then fell asleep with me."

"how sweet." Brandy said looking her up and down. "Well I'm leaving I just wanted to tell you good bye."

"write me." She said hugging her friend.

"I will only if-" before she could finished Ginny transformed to her animegus. Brandy laughed and began petting her causing Ginny to purr. Brandy shreaked. "That's what I wanted."

Ginny once herself began laughing. "You are so odd."

"I know." Brandy said walking out of the romm.

Ginny crawled back into her bed with Draco. "Who shrieked?"

"Brandy."

"Why?"

"I became my animegus and she loves it when I purr."

Draco laughed. "she is weird."

"She is VERY pregnant." Ginny added.

"Are you supposed to be on her side?"

"I am but I'm on yours too. Besides I want taking any sides. I was adding to your statement. Now shut up, get out of those pants they're annoying me, and go back to sleep."

_**.sosososososososososososos.**_

"Gin, wake up." Draco sat next to her sleeping form.

"What?" Ginny groaned.

Draco smiled at her. So beautiful, hair messed up from sleep. "Come on dinner time."

Ginny sat up wiping her eyes. "Dinner?" she smiled "I'm starved."

"Me too."

"When did you get up?"

"30 minutes ago." he smiled. "I took a shower got dressed and woke you up."

"You smell good." She smiled.

"Good, no uP!"

"Fine." She smiled. "I will.

"Good." He chuckled, watching as she went to the shower.

Ginny let the hot water massage the muscles in her shoulder. Her thoughts on Draco, he was sweet the night before she could still geel his body cuddled around hers. She loved the feel.

She slipped out of the shower towel around her. Walking into her room she sighed as it was very empty. She let loose the towel and pulled on her clothes. "Ginny?" the voice came through the door.

"Its safe." She called.

"Hey are you ready?" Draco asked looking her over.

"Yes, I'm starving also." She said rubbing her now growling stomach.

"Lets go eat." Draco said laughing.

_**.sososososososososos.  
**_

"Where have you to been all day?" McGonagal asked hotly anger clearly evident.

"Well last night." Ginny began.

"Professor G-Weasley became sick last night and was throwing up till around seven. We both fell asleep on the bathroom floor." Draco finished for her.

"Well understandable there is a bug going around." She smiled at the two. "Thank you for helping her Mr.Malfoy."

"Well that's what friends are for." Draco said softly looking at Ginny lovingly.

"Please go on your rounds Ms.Weasley it is your turn."

"yes Professor."

Ginny smiled up at Draco as they stood out side the doors. "Thank you Draco."

"Don't mention it I care for you." He smiled. "Now run along and do your Head Girl duties." He said smacking her ass.

"Ouch." She shrieked "Kiss me." She said silkily.

Draco didn't need to be told twice. His lips soft but firm on her's "Go." He whispered.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Will you sleep with me?" she asked her eyes on the floor.

"Why, Weasley are you asking me something beyond that?" he purred.

"NO, not yet." She whispered softly and walked away letting her body form.

Draco looked at her sleek cut body even in her animegus form she was beautiful. "I will wait forever." He whispered to her.

_**.sososososososososos.**_

**_I would like to thank my reviewers sparklystar488, xXxAralyn-Semira-MalfoyxXx, Airsprite7 and HarryGinnyFan23 thank you all so much for your reviews. _**


End file.
